Liebeshieroglyphen
27. Dezember 1939 Eine nicht sonderlich glänzende Fügung bewegt mich zur Aufsetzung dieser trauerdurchwirkten Zeilen, denn allein ein nicht geringeres Übel als der schmerzhafte Verlust der Liebe meines Lebens führt mich zu diesem kleinen Monolog, diesem kleinen Sammelsurium verschwommener Erinnerung und aussichtsloser Erkenntnis. Nicht die wissenschaftliche Aufarbeitung meiner Forschungen noch die sprachlich bezwängte Darstellung meiner linguistischen Fortschritte sollen ihr Inhalt sein, sondern allein die Wahrheitsoffenbarung, derer ich habhaft geworden und in naher Zukunft vollkommen zu erklären fähig bin. Die schwarze Klaue der Grausamkeit erhob sich mit drohendem Gebaren in den warmen Morgenwinden des 11. Oktobers 1937. Mein Verlorener, ein gestandener Professor an der Universität, dessen Verstand nicht einmal Drogen zu trügen vermochten, suchte mich in seiner gewohnt phlegmatischen Art in meinem Büro auf und händigte mir einen mit dunkelroter Tinte beschriebenen gelblichen Brief aus, an dessen sprachlichem Verständnis er zu verzweifeln schien. Und das nicht ganz unbegründet; schließlich quoll der englische Text nur so über von pathetischen Metaphern, ungewöhnlichen Neologismen und altenglischen Vokabeln, die mir allein aus dem Studium des Beowulf ''geläufig waren. Kaum etwas dieser bildlich so schönen Wortkonstrukte konnte ich wörtlich übersetzen, und brach den Inhalt daher für meinen Verlorenen auf die Quintessenz herab. Es handelte von bahnbrechenden Entdeckungen, und war von einem scheinbar höchst exzentrischen Briten verfasst worden zu sein, der sich selbst als gestandenen Orykto- sowie Archäologen präsentierte. Sonderlich viel hielt ich, bis auf das offensichtliche Poesietalent des Autors, nicht davon, doch nachdem sich meine vergangene Liebe tatsächlich mit ebendiesem getroffen und gesprochen hatte, schien ihn nichts mehr von der Ausführung dieses Projektes abzuhalten. Die gesamte Hinterlassenschaft seiner Familie wurde für ominöse Arbeiten im nordöstlich gelegenden Nachtwald geplündert wie eine goldene Truhe, und er verlor von Tag zu Tag weniger Worte über die Ruinen, derer er und sein britischer Partner durch Ausgrabungen habhaft zu werden versuchten. Hier und da erwähnte er Fortschritte, doch kaum breitete er diese vor mir aus oder erzählte mir freudestrahlend von seinen schwärmerischen Träumen, wie ich es von ihm kannte. Viel zu gern denke ich zurück an die kalten Abende in freier Natur, in denen es nichts gab außer uns, dem Gesang des Waldes und dem Feuerzauber der heiligen Gestirne. Der Odem der Pflanzen wurde zu unserem Gewand, und die erhabene Lichtgestalt des Nordlichts erfüllte unsere Herzen mit Liebe. Wie oft schon saßen wir dort in warmer Umarmung verschlungen und erzählten von unseren Wünschen, unseren Geheimnissen und unseren Gefühlen? Ich vermag es nicht zu zählen, denn die Zahl würde mir ohnehin zu gering erscheinen und meine trockene Trauer nur noch weiter bewässern, wie der Regen die Welt. Er erzählte mir oft von seinem Traum, alte Drachenboote zu entdecken, sie mit mir gemeinsam nachzubauen und damit in See zu stechen. Wie sehr liebte er doch das Meer und dieses Land … allein daher widmete er sein Leben stets von Feuer und Leidenschaft beflügelt dem Studium seines Landes und der Erhaltung dessen Schönheit. Kraftvoll schlug er sich damals durch eine steile Akademiekarriere, veröffentlichte Tonnen von Abhandlungen über längst im Schatten verlorene Sagahelden und machte sich im internationalen Raum überdies noch einen schmucken Namen als renommierter Archäologe und „Weiser“ des Norden. Es war dieses Feuer in ihm, dem er den Erfolg zu verdanken hatte, unbändig und voller Energie. Und es war das Feuer, das mich durch die trüben Nebel hindurch erwärmt und in flammender Liebe zu meinem Verlorenen hingezogen hatte. Doch nun stehe ich erneut im trüben Nebel, und ich erkenne keinen Ausweg. Doch mit dem Fortschritt seines Ausgrabungsprojektes veränderte sich der von Natur und Geschichte schwärmende Feuergeist, den ich mit allen Facetten zu lieben gelernt hatte. Er wurde zurückgezogener, sprach nur noch selten und vernachlässigte unsere gemeinsamen Treffen immer öfter. In der Universität sah ich ihn nimmermehr, und als ich ihn schon einige Wochen lang nicht mehr gesehen hatte, begann sich Resignation und brütende Trauer in meinem Herzen auszubreiten; doch nebenbei wuchs auch ein tiefkalter und von nordischem Frost zerfressener Hass heran, dessen gesamte Kraft sich auf das britische Ekel konzentrierte, dessen Ideen mir meine Liebe versagt und zur Abkehr bewogen hatten. Erst einen Monat nach unserer letzten Begegnung, am 28. November 1937, traf ich ihn zu Menschenunwürdigem geschunden im Krankenhaus Storskøttes vor. Seine Arme und Beine fehlten, und seine Augen hatten all ihren lieblichen Glanz verloren. Ich erkannte allein den Schatten des Mannes wieder, den ich inbrünstig geliebt und in jede Zelle meines Körpers eingeschlossen hatte. Nichts schien mehr geblieben von unserer leuchtenden Philia und dem lieblich warmen Eros, das einst wie Rauschmittel durch unser beider Venen floss. Nichts als eine geschundene Hülle war geblieben, und in ihren Augen lag nichts mehr als Reue und Resignation. Erst, nachdem die Schwester das Zimmer verlassen und mir versichert hatte, dass sonst niemand in diesem Gebäudeflügel liegen würde, machte ich meiner ganzen Trauer Luft und weinte bittere Tränen in den Boden des Hospitals und die Decke meines Verlorenen hinein. Für wie lange weiß ich nicht, doch mir schien es wie eine Ewigkeit aus Tränenfluss und verworrenen Erzählungen. Es waren dabei nicht gesondert die starken Verletzungen, die mich so verzweifeln ließen, sondern die Erkenntnis, daß das Feuer und die Essenz des Menschen, der den Schlüssel zu meinem Herzen trug, nun auf ewig verloschen und vergangen ist. Niemals wieder habe ich meinen Verlorenen wiedergesehen; nur ein Gefäß voller Wahn, düsterer Geschichten und einem sich stets verstärkenden Todestrieb blieb mir gewahrt. Aus verzweifelter Hoffnung auf Regeneration nahm ich mich dann seiner an und versuchte, ihn zu verstehen. Er sprach stets von einem grotesken Monster, dem Verrat seines Partners als eigentlicher Kultführer, gewundenen Symbolen und ewiger Vernichtung, die er durch seine Kooperation mit dem britischen Dunkelheitsboten heraufbeschworen habe. Zudem verlor er sich sehr oft in wahrscheinlich halluzinationsbedingten Schreianfällen und murmelte im albtraumdurchwobenen Schlaf stets einen seltsamen Vers, der in direktem Zusammenhang mit seinen Erlebnissen stehen musste. Er lautete ARGAVNARAK WMAR'DOM R'VADANNA WGUTANA XAFHTAGN und schien eine Art Mantra für den Kult zu sein, dem er als Opfergabe anheimgefallen war. Ebendiesen Satz fand ich außerdem auf zahllosen Notizfetzen auf seinem Schreibtisch, oftmals mit seltsamen Symbolen, Bildern und sehr vage an Noten erinnernden Zeichen ausgeschmückt. Ich selbst verstand all das zu Beginn nicht wirklich, doch begann durch die linguistische Aufarbeitung dieser Sprache sowie Schrift die Wahrheit dahinter zu ergründen. Mein Verlorener erzählte mir auch, dass sich ein dreckiger Parasit in seiner Seele ausbreiten und langsam, aber sicher die Kontrolle über seinen Körper erlangen würde. All die Worte und Zeichnungen würden von dieser dunklen Seite seiner Existenz stammen, und diese würde ihn langsam so zerfressen, wie es schleimige Monster schon vorher mit seinen Extremitäten getan hätten. In den Augen aller Anderen schien es Wahnsinn zu sein, oder eine dissoziative Persönlichkeitsstörung, deren Ursachen und Behandlung jedoch kein greifbarer Psychoanalytiker zu ergründen vermochte. Allen schien er wie ein Phantom, wie ein dementer alter Mann, dem allein Euthanasie helfen würde, doch ich teilte diese Meinung nicht. Und auch, wenn es unheimlich surreal wirkt, habe ich ihm ab einem gewissen Punkt all seine Geschichten geglaubt; denn ich erkenne es, wenn er mich anlügt. Und genau das hat er nach diesen Geschehnissen niemals wieder getan. Ich muss leider zugeben, die Besessenheit meines Verlorenen etwas ausgenutzt zu haben, um der Entschlüsselung seiner Verdammnis einen Schub zu bescheren. Denn ich habe die Text- und Schriftfragmente gesammelt und mithilfe einiger linguistischer Techniken und dem Nachtgeflüster seiner dunklen Seite diese finstere Zunge ergründet. Womöglich war es nicht gerade die einfühlsamste Methode, doch in der Hülle meiner Liebe erkannte ich kaum noch etwas von meinem alten Verlorenen und empfand daher so gut wie keine Reue. Es ging mir ja schließlich nicht um die Erhaltung des Lebens der schattenbeseelten Hülle, die verkrüppelt im Bett verwest, sondern um die Erklärung für das Verschwinden meines Feuergeistes zu finden und eine Möglichkeit zur Regeneration aufzudecken. Demnach verbachte ich den Großteil meiner Freizeit mit der Dekryptisierung der Fetzen, die ich von der Hülle meines Verlorenen zugeworfen bekam, und arbeitete innerhalb der folgenden Monate einen Großteil des Codes dieser Sprache auf. Ihren Ursprung kann ich dabei bei allem Willen Gottes nicht festlegen, da ich, trotz aller Recherche, nirgendwo sonst auf solche Schriftzeichen und Wortlaute gestoßen bin. Jedoch bin ich der Ansicht, dass es sich um eine höchst rauhe agglutinative Zunge handelt, die ähnlich wie das Finnische über Suffixe und Präfixe bestimmt wird. Zumindest wirkt meine Übersetzung des AWRWX-Mantras (Kurzform für ARGAVNARAK WMAR'DOM R'VADANNA WGUTANA XAFHTAGN-Mantra) auf mich als die einzig Mögliche. ''*argav- ''stellt den Grundstamm des Verbes für „Anrufung“ oder „Beschwörung“ dar und wird mittels des Infixes *-nar- für einen Vokativ in Zweiter Person Singular und dem Suffix ''*-ak ''als Konjugation für die Erste Person Singular zum Wort ARGAVNARAK, was meiner Übersetzung nach soviel wie „Ich rufe dich an“ bedeutet. Weiterhin bedeutet *''wmar ''soviel wie „Dunkelheit“ und kann mit der Elativendung *''dom daher mit „aus der Dunkelheit“ übersetzt werden. R'vadanna ist der Name der meinen Verlorenen verdammenden Bestie, deren Name wahrscheinlich „Lebensmutter“ (*''r'va = Leben; *''danna ''= Mutter) lautet. Dementsprechend bedeutet der erste Teil des Mantras frei übersetzt „Ich rufe dich an, Lebensmutter aus der Schwärze.“ Der zweite Teil besteht aus ''*wgutana, was höchstwahrscheinlich „Untergang“ bedeutet, und dem Wort *xafhtagn, einer Zusammensetzung aus dem Begriff *''xafhta für „Herrin“ und dem *-gn''-Suffix für den Genitiv. Demnach bedeutet der zweite Teil schlichtweg nur „Herrin des Untergangs“. ARGAVNARK WMAR'DOM R'VADANNA WGUTANA XAFHTAGN '---' „Ich rufe dich an, Lebensmutter aus der Schwärze, Herrin des Untergangs.“ Die Schriftzeichen selbst erinnern mich von ihrer Funktionsweise her sehr stark an die japanischen Katakana, deren Funktion nicht im Aufzeigen anderer Laute, sondern von Silben besteht. Ich habe viele identische Zeichen gefunden, die die dunkle Seite meines Verlorenen stets mit derselben Aussprache und Silbe verbunden hatte. Jeder Kasus scheint für seine Endung ein eigenes Zeichen zu besitzen, und alle weiteren Deklinationen ebenso. Die Gestalt der Schrift selbst wirkte auf mich mehr wie eine verschnörkelte und ausgeschmückte Unterart des arabischen Schriftsystems. Gewunden, linksbündig und in sich so geschlossen, doch zeitgleich so bedrohlich und roh … eine unheimliche Faszination wohnt ihr inne, und bange schon darum, ihr anheimzufallen, und beim Versuch, meinen Verlorenen zurück ins Licht dieser hellen Welt zu holen, selbst in seine Domäne hinabzugleiten. Doch heute bin ich meinem Ziel endlich so nah, heute ist meine Hoffnung so stark, dass sie alle Zweifel hinfortschleudert wie ein Katapult einen Stein. Ich habe alle mir zur Verfügung stehenden Zeichen transkribiert, die Wortbedeutungen entschlüsselt und bin fest davon überzeugt, dass die Rückkehr meines Verlorenen in der Stätte seines Niedergangs zu finden ist. Noch heute werde ich mich in diese Höhlen begeben und die Zeichen erkennen, die mich erneut die Liebe fühlen lassen und mir meinen Verlorenen zurückgeben werden! Ich liebe dich noch immer Vegard. Und ich werde dich befreien! Dein Eivind ''---'' Dieses Dokument wurde 1978 zufällig bei Rodungsarbeiten im Natteskog Storskøttes in einem freigelegten Höhlenschacht von einem daraufhin vollkommen apathischen Gelegenheitsarbeiter gefunden. Daneben befanden sich einige mit ausgelaufener Tinte beschmierte blanke Papiere und von Wasser durchwobene Tabellen und Wortlisten zu Füßen eines von Knochenbrüchen und zerkratzten Knochen gezeichneten Skelettes, das vollkommen im Todeskampf erstarrt zu sein schien. Trotz der augenscheinlich unheimlich qualvollen Verletzungen waren die Arme in einer Verteidigungsposition gelagert und schienen etwas abwehren zu wollen. Und auch, wenn alle morphologischen Strukturen des Körpers fehlten, erkannte man die Qual und Verzweiflung des Verstorbenen, der sich anscheinend nur durch immense Willensstärke solcher Marter entgegenstellen konnte. Doch trotz der Verteidigungsgesten erkannte man, dass die Person ihre Niederlage schon längst eingesehen hatte und dem Tod mit nichts als Furcht und unbändiger Angst entgegengetreten war. Flatinka (Diskussion) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Kosmischer Horror Kategorie:Tod Kategorie:Empfohlene Pastas